A Better Ending for Techno Bunny
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: This is exactly how I feel a much more appropriate ending to the Techno-Bunny episode would be.


A few days ago the Queen had sent the Rabbit on a weekend vacation and in looking for a temporary replacement for him she had found the Happy Helpers who had built her a special one-of-a-kind robot bunny that was absolutely perfect in every way in everything it did.

The Queen could not have been happier with the robot known as Techno-Bunny for he made her life so easy and simple and never once annoyed her like the Rabbit sometimes would, and would never question anything like the Rabbit sometimes would also. She was more than willingly at first to have Techno-Bunny replace Rabbit permanently. But then after a few days had gone by she started to miss the Rabbit.

She missed the way he'd laugh whenever he thought something was funny, and she missed how he would often sing when he worked in that merry tenor of his, and she missed the jokes he would tell even if they weren't always funny, and she also missed how hard he tried to please her even if things didn't always turn out perfectly, and most of all she missed his companionship, how he would loyally stay at her side whenever she went out.

She was sitting on her throne pondering these thoughts one day when suddenly Alice walked in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Alice greeted cheerfully. "Is everything alright?" she asked when she noticed the Queen's rather somber expression.

"Hmm... Oh! Good morning, Alice," said the Queen. "Everything is fine, it's just I was thinking about the Rabbit and wishing he would come back. You know he's been on his vacation for longer than I expected. Techno-Bunny has been an excellent worker but he lacks the charm that Rabbit always had."

"I know what you mean," said Alice. "I really miss him, too."

"Well, I think it's high time I called and found out what's keeping him away," the Queen declared.

She reached for her royal telephone and dialed the number of the hotel that Rabbit was staying at on his vacation. "Hello, this is the Queen of Wonderland. I'd like to speak to the White Rabbit, please."

"The Rabbit has already left a week ago, Your Majesty," The hotel person on the other end of the line informed.

"He has!" exclaimed the Queen incredulously. "Well, where did he go to?"

"The Rabbit said he would be going back home to the palace," the hotel person said.

"He did! Well, he isn't here now!" exclaimed the Queen.

"Well, I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said the Hotel person. "But I just don't know where he could be."

The Queen promptly hung up the phone and stood up. "Well, I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do," she declared. "Techno-Bunny!" she called out shrilly.

Within seconds Techno-Bunny skated into the throne room. "What is your command, Master?" he asked.

"Go out and find the White Rabbit and bring him back here on the double," the Queen ordered.

"Yes, Master," Techno-Bunny nodded and then turned and skated out of the palace.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," said Alice. "I'm sure if Mr. Rabbit is anywhere in Wonderland Techno-Bunny can find him."

And Techno-Bunny did find the Rabbit. He found him sitting in a quiet spot and wallowing in his own misery.

"You are the White Rabbit?" said Techno-Bunny.

Rabbit started at the sound of the mechanical voice and frowned when he saw Techno-Bunny. "I am the White Rabbit, but what is it to you?" he demanded.

"You will come with me me to the Palace by order of Her Majesty, the Queen," Techno-Bunny replied.

The Rabbit was quite surprised to hear that the Queen actually wished to see him. He was sure she never wanted him to come back now that she had this robot to do all of his chores. But at the same time he knew he must come to the Palace if the Queen had ordered it and he was also curious as to why she wanted him now.

So Rabbit accompanied Techno-Bunny back to the Palace. As soon as the Queen saw him she rushed up to him and exclaimed, "Rabbit! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"You are?" said Rabbit in surprise again. "But, Your Majesty, I thought you didn't want me here anymore."

"Of course I want you here," said the Queen. "You didn't think going on vacation was the same as being fired, did you?"

"No, Your Majesty. But I thought when I saw you had Techno-Bunny that you didn't need me anymore," Rabbit admitted.

"I admit I thought so myself at first," said the Queen. "But now I've realized how much I miss you."

"You missed me?" said Rabbit, staring at the Queen wide-eyed. "But Techno-Bunny is perfect, and I'm... not."

"It's true that you're not perfect," admitted the Queen. "But you have something that Techno-Bunny doesn't have. You have the heart of a very good and loyal friend. I mean, Techno-Bunny just does things because he's programmed to, while when you do things you put your heart and soul into them always. That was why I hired you in the first place. You may have your weaknesses, and quirks, and faults, but those are just what make you you, and I like you just they way you are."

Rabbit's face lit up with joy. "You really mean that, Your Majesty?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," the Queen assured him. "Sometimes old things are better than new ones, flaws and all. Rabbit, you're the only bunny for me."

Tears of joy and relief sprang to Rabbit's eyes and Alice said, "It would never be the same Wonderland without you here, Mr. Rabbit."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, and you too, Alice," said the Rabbit. "I would like nothing better than to resume my position here at the Palace. But that still leaves me with a question. What are you going to do with Techno-Bunny?"

The Queen and Alice thought about this for a few moments. Then Alice spoke up. "I know! You could look in the yellow pages, or the red pages, and see if there is another Queen or King who needs Techno-Bunny more than you do."

"What a brilliant idea, Alice," said the Queen approvingly. "I'll do just that."

She looked through the ads in the papers until she finally found that the Queen of Diamonds had laid off all of her servants and was now looking for one who could do everything perfectly and flawlessly. So the Queen called her and told her all about Techno-Bunny which delighted her. And the next day Techno-Bunny was packed into the box he had first come in and shipped out to the land where the Queen of Diamonds ruled.


End file.
